


I can never fight the feeling

by rickomens



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Choking, Creampie, Domestic, Established Relationship, Financial Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Kitchen Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Name-Calling, Smut, Top Kim Seungmin, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickomens/pseuds/rickomens
Summary: Changbin worries that his workaholic boyfriend is going to have a horrible birthday, so he decides to make him traditional seaweed soup for good health and all that.It goes surprisingly well, It's just that. Other things than cooking take place in the kitchen too. But it's all Seungmin's well-being in the end..Happy (very late) birthday Seungminnie lol I was supposed to release this like two weeks ago but WHOOPS!
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	I can never fight the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically. We live in a society *3k words of Seungbin smut*
> 
> Seungbin underrated. I love the concept of nerdy, smart, computer-science type Seungmin with his hot boy™ boyfriend Changbin.
> 
> DISCLAIMER; they are aged up by two years to the real world (22 and 23) bc idk I wanted to do so. Also, the sex is unprotected because they are tested and exclusive. Always practice safe sex y'all.
> 
> (Also, I accidentally characterized Changbin in a way that makes him seem a bit manipulative but he's not. Their relationship is healthy, those instances were either them just joking around or heat-of-the-moment type of deals that they then sorted out.)  
> ((It's nothing too serious but just wanted to say in case someone finds it odd. Yea, pls refrain from putting words into someone's mouth like Changbin does twice in this fic, and if you do, recognize it and solve it with your partner.))

Changbin took a look at the time.

20:15

Damn, he was supposed to get started earlier.

He sighed. Well, it wasn't that Seungmin would be back that soon anyways. He was working so hard.

He was really insistent of being able to be independent at so young, although his parents were fully ready to keep on supporting him. 

Changbin had heard the conversation dozens of times. But Seungmin was stubborn and he insisted on paying his rent and living expenses. It was his choice to move together with Changbin after all.

_"I chose to take the less financially safe option, mom. It's not fair to you and dad."_

Seungmin's family was great. They had taken Changbin in with open arms, completely unfazed that their son was dating another male. It made him smile. It felt great to be explicitly and openly accepted. For himself, it was another story. Changbin couldn't imagine bringing any boy home to his parents, not even Seungmin. It wasn't that he would get abandoned by his family or anything like that. He was actually pretty sure his parents knew. It just wasn't something that they would be willing to talk about. They had never been the talking type of family anyway. That's not necessarily a bad thing though, they were still in good, respectful terms with each other. Changbin had a good childhood, just maybe not as affectionate as some others. 

To be fair, Changbin didn't even know if his sister was dating or not. He was just kinda expecting one day to get invited to a wedding and that's where he'd find out.

Changbin read through the recipe again. He had laid down a cutting board, a plastic glove and a knife. _He'd need a plastic to cut the meat on._

The first thing was to soak the seaweed though. _Ok, he could do this._

The fact is that Changbin had absolutely no experience in cooking. He didn't usually feel the need to do it but now he did. He knew that Seungmin would not celebrate his birthday in any way tomorrow. He'd go to school in the morning and work late 'til the evening again. So Changbin decided to make the event a bit more special by making him seaweed soup. It'd be nice to eat as the day changes to his birthday. Romantic even.

Seungmin needed to watch his health anyway so it would be good for him.

Well, he did watch his health already, he was careful not to catch a cold or anything but what Changbin was worried about was exhaustion and low energy. 

It couldn't be helped though. The job Seungmin was working now was a great opportunity for him, it was sometimes hard for even graduates to get work in their own field, so Seungmin who was still a student, would've been a fool to not take the job. But that's why it was so hectic and honestly, insane.

Changbin worked too. Two jobs actually. He worked small hours in the university library and was a weekend help in a coffee shop. But it wasn't the same. The pressure, the workload, it wasn't the same. They were part-time jobs. Seungmin was practically working full-time while still being a student. 

There was no other option for Seungmin though. Changbin knew that his boyfriend had a tendency to fall into pessimism which he would himself just call "being realistic". He worried. He worried about the economy, the demographics of the population. Would they be getting decent retirement pay? They need to work hard now to survive later. It was worse because the two of them most likely weren't going to have kids. They'd have no support when they are old.

That particular comment annoyed Changbin to no end. Who was the self-proclaimed realist to say that they, a couple in their early 20's, would be together until their olden days. One time he had gotten really angry with him.

_"If you are that fucking worried about not having children then go marry a woman and make seven fucking babies with her. You are bi after all, right? You don't have to stay with me if it's such an inconvenience."_

Changbin cringed at the memory a bit. He knew he shouldn't have taken it personally but he hadn't been able to help it. It really did upset him.

He rinsed the seaweed, seeing that 15 minutes had passed. He flopped them on the cutting board. How should he go around about this? He zoomed into the instructions again. How the hell do they cut these? He was NOT going to fail this.

The track of time was lost as Changbin concentrated on preparing the dish. He had also decided to make rice to make it an actual filling meal. Perhaps it was taking him illegally long time to cook such a simple soup but at least it was looking pretty good. He was proud of himself. The soup was simmering and Changbin was in the process of cleaning when he heard the door open.

He turned to see his boyfriend's lanky figure taking off his shoes. The said man got himself straight up again, fixing his glasses.

At that moment he looked beyond his years. Like those 30-year-old, skinny IT-guys whose main purpose was to work. Pumped full of cheap coffee. _The average man nowadays probably._ At least according to the media. Oh, how many concerned articles and programmes were there about young adults who had no time to date and start families which was the real reason to dropped birth rates in developed countries.

So thank god Seungmin had Changbin. They wouldn't be fixing the birth rate problem but at least Seungmin had someone. At least he wouldn't be negatively affecting some other demographic stats due to loneliness...

For some reason, there was still such an obsession with meeting your partner "naturally" amongst straight people. _Pretentious and privileged_ , Changbin thought. If they'd got off their high horse and were more open to apps and clubs, maybe loneliness wouldn't be such a problem. People said it was no way to get a fulfilling, lasting relationship to meet in such ways. A ridiculous mind-set to him. For gay people, there literally was no other way, gay people weren't able to just "meet naturally". Maybe that was changing too as society became more accepting but Changbin was still annoyed at the entitement. 

"What are you doing, baby?" Seungmin walked over to him and took him in his embrace. 

"I'm making seaweed soup. It's your birthday tomorrow."

"Oh," Seungmin laughed, "you're so cute."

Changbin opened the broth pot a bit to see how it looks.

"It actually looks and smells really good? Holy shit I'm really impressed," Seungmin continued on praising, looking over the smaller's shoulder. 

"Don't say anything until you've tasted it. Please don't put your expectations too high, my pride can't take it."

"No baby, I have confidence in you. Even if it tasted bad, I'd lie for you," Seungmin pulled Changbin closer again and kissed him.

Changbin smiled and kissed him back. He then turned back to finish the cleaning. If he didn't do it immediately, he'd never do it.

"What did I do to deserve you, baby," Seungmin didn't step aside but hugged his boyfriend from behind.

"You're so adorable for this," he pressed a kiss to his hair.

His palms moved to hold Changbin's waist. The latter shivered a bit at the contact. He could tell from Seungmin's excessive usage of 'baby' that he didn't just find him cute at the moment. He dropped what he was doing and turned to face the other. His arms went to circle his neck, the hands on his waist still there.

He surged to kiss Seungmin, his fingers finding their way to his nape.

Seungmin backed for a second to take his glasses off, just to press Changbin firmly against the counter and bringing his lips on him again.

While his other hand stayed on the small waist, his second hand traveled down to grope Changbin's ass and thighs, lifting him up on the counter. 

"Seungmin, ah- no. We'll knock shit over there's not enough space."

It was true. The small kitchen was barely enough for cooking, definitely too small for Seungmin to fuck him on the conter. So he let the smaller secure himself on the floor again.

"You worked hard on the food. I'm sorry if I'm distracting you too much," Seungmin rested their forheads together, hands smoothing Changbin's sides.

To his surprise the latter turned back to the counter, bent over slightly, pressing himself to Seungmin's front. 

"I can finish whilst bent over, Minnie."

Seungmin's hands dumbly went to the boy's hips, he didn't say anything until the older looked over his shoulder to him. 

"You should get lube, babe," he wiggled in Seungmin's hold.

"O- oh. Yea, fuck yea," the taller scrambled and hurried to get the bottle from their night stand.

It wasn't just Seungmin who was needy for some action. When he came back his boyfriend had quickly discarded his trackpants on the floor and bundled his shirt up just above the dip of his waist.

As Seungmin stood back behind him, he bent down to give a kiss to each of the two little dimples that existed on Changbin's lower back. Only to back of and give the pert ass a firm slap.

"Mphm-"

"Like that, little slut?"

Changbin whined again and nodded frantically. 

"Such a good boy." 

Seungmin took the bottle of lube back to his hand, the other on Changbin's buttock.

"Changbin, can you take me just-?" 

"Fuck my thighs please?" Changbin's eyes were suddenly looking up at Seungmin pleadingly, head turned to face him. 

"Please?" he pressed his thighs tighter together, presenting his option to Seungmin. 

"You're so fucking hot, baby," Seungmin immediately took the offer, lowering his pants enough to take his dick out. He gave himself a few strokes before carefully squirting some lube on his palm. As his other hand was busy slicking himself up, the other went to the plush thighs in front of him. He forced his hand between the soft legs, adjusting them so that he could slip in between. Meanwhile, Changbin was checking how the soup was doing, careful not to burn himself.

Seungmin lined up hs tip to the smooth thighs and carefully pushed in. Changbin helped him out with this by bending down further to meet his boyfriend's hips.

Seungmin let out a satisfied sound as he started his slow pace.

"Wait, Minnie, stop for a second," Changbin had taken a spoonful of the soup to test if it was okay. If he rocked right now, he'd drop the contents of the spoon. Seungmin immediately complied and halted his hips.

"Can I taste it too, baby?" he asked as Changbin ate the spoonful.

"Sure."

Seungmin's dick still between his thighs, Changbin twisted himself to feed him. 

"Wow, it's actually really fucking good. I'm really impressed, Bin," Seungmin praised as he tasted the soup that actually really wasn't bad.

"Well, I took like two hours with it so-"

"But you didn't burn it or anything, that's already a win and it really tastes nice."

"Mmh, thank you."

They shared a brief kiss until Changbin squeezed his thighs together, drawing out a groan from Seungmin who took a strong hold on Changbin's waist and started his thrusts again, properly this time.

"Mmph- ah- fuck, I love you," he grunted out, eyes glued to the body he knew and adored.

"It's. so. good. mh-" Changbin was uncharacteristically quiet with his sounds due to the softly arousing sensation of Seungmin stimulating his thighs.

"I should… check the rice." he whispered. Seungmin followed his body when he moved and reached. After the cooker was off he positioned Changbin to where he wanted and got slightly rougher with his thrusts. It wasn't that you could fuck thighs super fucking hard, but his thrusts were getting sloppier and rougher. 

"I'm. close, baby,"

"Ah, Minnie you can't just- can't just cum on the floor. Wait let me," Changbin let Seungmin's dick from between his thighs and got on his knees, "just cum in my mouth."

His gaze was fixed up to look at the taller in the eyes. 

“Hmmh yeah,” Seungmin let Changbin wrap his hand around his girth and guide it between his pouty lips.

“Hmph- mh,” Changbin hummed as he took the length in his mouth, head starting to bob to drive Seungmin to his finish quickly.

The crouched over to secure his hands on the counter, pushing himself a bit deeper into Changbin’s mouth.

“Ah I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum mmh- baby,” Seungmin felt his release washing over him. He took a hold of Changbin’s hair to fuck his face shallowly, pumping every drop of his cum into him. 

He watched as Changbin swallowed his cum neatly, still on his knees, face looking up to him.

Seungmin signaled him to get up for him to give him a sweet kiss.

“Thank you, bunny,” he whispered against his lips.

“Stay still, lean against the counter, would you?” he tilted his head sweetly, holding Changbin’s chin up so that he looked him in the eyes.

Changbin nodded and watched as this time Seungmin got on his knees in front of him. His shirt was lifted up to show his hard, neglected cock which Seungmin immediately took in his large palm.

“So pretty,” he exclaimed before sucking on the tip, making Changbin let out a whine he really tried to suppress. He was securing himself on the counter with one hand, the other taking a hold of his shirt, bringing it higher to give Seungmin free space. He lifted that hand to his mouth to bite one of his fingers as whimpers kept leaving his mouth.

Seungmin made quick work altering between lowering his head all the way to the base and quickly fucking just a few inches into his mouth.

“Like that, baby?” he backed up a bit, “close?”

“Y-yeah,” Changbin nodded weakly, his hips bucking up to the hand around him.

“Mmh good boy,” Seungmin hummed and dove back to finish his boyfriend up.

He could tell the other was coming from the continuous series of _ah ah ah_ s, increasing in volume, that preceded Changbin’s orgasm.

Seungmin stayed still for a moment, feeling the legs under his palms shaking a bit. He got up to grab a couple of tissues. He used the first one to clean his face and hands off a bit and then proceeded to make Changbin spread his legs a bit to get the remains of lube off from the boy’s thighs.

Seungmin set the table and they ate. More quietly than normally. It didn’t feel right to talk about work or school or traffic or other people. It was just them (and the _surprisingly successful_ soup) in the comfort of their small apartment in the late Monday night. 

“Shouldn’t you eat more, Binnie?” Seungmin retorted.

“I’ll have more later. Seungmin, you’re going to be very thankful soon that I didn’t eat myself full yet.”

Seungmin laughed an open-mouthed laugh.

“You’re still up for that? And were also completely confident that I’d have the energy for that?”

“That’s why I made you the soup, so you’d gain energy."

" Unless you don’t want to fuck me anymore of course, if you’re that disinterested in me you don't have to-” Changbin pouted.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, amused. 

“How could I ever be. I’m just teasing. Of course I want to fuck you, silly-” he paused for a second before adding in a whisper, “whore.”

Changbin whined a bit at that. It was really hot. Seungmin had a really polite and thoughtful personality. His exterior was calm and amongst his friends, he was very silly and outgoing. It was only Changbin who saw this side of him. … The man who was willing to work himself to exhaustion like a masochist bringing out his sadism.

Changbin got off his chair to climb on the taller’s lap.

“Fuck me then.”

Seungmin kissed him and let his hands feel up the thighs on either side of his own legs. Changbin whined and deepened the kiss, trying to grind himself down as if to convince him. 

The younger grabbed the arms that were circling his neck and pinned them down on either side of Changbin's body.

“Get on the bed, eager whore,” he commanded.

“Y-yes, sir.”

Changbin obeyed and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up for further commands. He was ready for Seungmin to control him fully, it was his birthday after all. Or would be, in half an hour.

“Take your clothes off.”

Changbin nodded and hurried to take off his shirt and pants. When he was done, the taller’s hands were immediately on him, palms going around his small waist, moving down to grope his ass.

“You’re so fucking hot, Binnie.”

“M- mhm,” Changbin couldn’t get a proper answer out when Seungmin brought his lips down to his, tongue intruding between the soft lips. He pushed the shorter to lay on his back on the bed who’s knees automatically bent towards his chest, showing the younger his everything.

Seungmin stood on his knees between his legs and spread them further, eyes raking up his frame. He bent down to kiss him again, hand moving in between his legs. Changbin desperately tried to pull his boyfriend closer. The kiss had turned sloppy and messy as Changbin’s hums turned into an open-mouthed moan when he felt a finger of Seungmin’s dip itself inside his rim.

Seungmin pulled away to look at his finger slowly sinking into Changbin. Before reaching to his knuckle, he pulled it back out to coat his fingers in the lube he had remembered to bring back from the kitchen counter. He carefully inserted back two fingers, watching Changbin bite his lips at the intrusion.

Seungmin was soon fully fingerfucking Changbin, the latter's back arching from pleasure, legs trembling a bit. His non-occupied hand stroked his own dick and he proceeded to also squirt a fair amount of lube on it, spreading it on his length before dragging his fingers out, replacing them with his throbbing tip.

His dick twitched and his lips stretched into a smile as he saw Changbin clenching around nothing as if his body was somehow trying to suck Seungmin in. He couldn't help but continue teasing, slapping his cock against Changbin's rim, never penetrating him.

"Ah- mph, fuck me, Seungmin please ah-" Changbin was getting louder, his little hole continuing winking under his boyfriend.

"Hm? Little slut wants this? Wants to be fucked silly by a big dick? Knows that that's all he's good for? Used like a fucking sex doll?"

Changbin shuddered at the words, head falling back in a moan although he wasn't even being physically pleasured at the moment. 

"Y- yeah! Please just use me ah-"

Seungmin finally pushed in, both hands holding Changbin's thighs apart, a long sigh escaping his lips as he enjoyed the sensation of his boyfriend's insides welcoming him in.

"Ah gosh, baby, you're so tight," he moaned, "so fucking good."

Changbin clawed at the sheets as the delicious, slight burn and pressure took over his body. He stared intently up to Seungmin, seeing his face scrunched up in pleasure. The younger took in a deep breath and looked back at Changbin, a little smile appearing on the handsome features as he began a steady rhythm. He raised his hold of the smaller from his thighs to his waist, adjusting himself on his knees so that Changbin's lower body was now on his lap as he fucked into the tight heat. Changbin's eyes rolled to the back of his head, Seungmin's dick now hitting him just right. He enjoyed the feeling of Seungmin moving around his body just as he wanted to. The grip on his waist was bruising and his body jolted against the mattress with every single plow inside him.

After a while, Seungmin's thrusts started getting slower, making Changbin look up to him confused.

"Why?" he wondered softly.

"Fuck ah-, ride me, Binnie."

Changbin felt Seungmin tugging his body upwards to sit on his lap.

When they were chest to chest, Changbin felt a hand coming up to his throat, not applying any pressure as he brought his face close to him so he could kiss him. 

Seungmin's dick had fallen out of Changbin, now standing proud against his stomach. 

"Hm? So will you ride me? Will you be a good, serving whore and ride me?" He squeezed the slim neck as he spoke, looking for the smaller's reaction. Which was a full-body shiver, a whine and an attempt of a nod that just made Seungmin choke him harder.

"Y-yes sir, I will, I'll be your good little whore."

Seungmin grinned, which, contrasting to the situation they were in, made Changbin beam internally at how cute he was. The taller laid on his back, both hands now guiding Changbin's hips on his lap. The smaller took his length in his hand, sticking his tongue out to let his spit fall on it, eyes looking up at Seungmin who groaned at the sight and the sensation of Changbin spreading his spit on his cock.

Sooner than he expected, Changbin straddled him fully and guided the wet tip against his entrance. He sunk down carefully, letting out a satisfied sigh as the length and width filled him up just right. 

He bounced himself on Seungmin's lap enthusiastically and the boy lying down couldn't stop thinking about how sexy he was at that moment. Brows furrowed, chasing their mutual pleasure with his hands resting on Seungmin's chest for support. He wasn't pressing down hard but he could've been. He could've been forcing Seungmin to stay down by his chest, using him for his own pleasure, taking the control to himself. 

_"You think you can throw me around just like that, huh?"_

_"You're calling me a whore? Hah, look at yourself. Pathetically hard and leaking, fucking pervert."_

_"Mine. Just for my pleasure. Hm, Seungmin?"_

His imagination was going wild and the pleasure at his south was getting stronger and stronger. He moaned out loud at the Changbin in his thoughts just taking what he wanted from him and at the real Changbin loudly mewling when he fucked himself deep on his cock. It all made Seungmin grab the small hands on his chest and take them into his own, bringing both of them back to the real world, softening the intensity of the situation.

"Ah- ah ah ah, Seungminnie- I'm getting tired ah-"

"Close?"

Changbin nodded frantically, an unusually high noise escaping his throat. His chest was heaving and eyes teary as Seungmin sat back up, lifting Changbin off his dick a bit until he pressed back onto the mattress.

The smooth legs spread themselves out of habit, making it easy for Seungmin to drive right back in. He adjusted their position in a way that Changbin's legs were now on his shoulders, the boy basically folded in half.

Seungmin pistoned his hips into Changbin at a rapid speed, trying his best. Sweat formed on his temples and he was panting loudly.

"I love you fuck- I love you, Binnie," he managed out before burying his head to Changbin's neck.

The build-up kept increasing as Seungmin heard the little sounds Changbin was making, as his body-heat and scent clouded Seungmin's consciousness and as his insides kept taking Seungmin in. It was so good, so warm, so intense...

Seungmin came with a moan, trembling as he kept thrusting into ride his orgasm and to drive every last drop of his release inside Changbin for the second time of the night.

He took in deep breaths, quickly trying to recover himself to get Changbin over the edge too.

He pulled out, gaze transfixed to Changbin's hole that was now leaking his cum. His fingers went to catch some of it, only to push it back in. He moved his eyes to see Changbin's reaction and when he saw the latter moan lightly, he slid a second finger in to pump them in the cum-ruined hole. He took the neglected dick into his other hand and started jerking him off at the pace of the thrusts. 

Changbin lifted his upper body up a bit to throw his arms behind Seungmin's neck, pulling him down to kiss him. The position was slightly uncomfortable for Seungmin now but he didn't mind, especially not when Changbin whimpered into the kiss and released all over Seungmin's hand and both of their stomachs. His hands dropped to his sides and his eyelids fell shut.

His boyfriend flopped down next to him, on his side. His (still cum-soaked) hand coming to soothe his waist.

Changbin, ever so clingy, scooted closer, making Seungmin properly hold him in his arms.

"I love you, Seungminnie," he stopped to think for a moment, "happy birthday! ...It must be past midnight right... it has to."

"Yea," Seungmin laughed. He was pretty sure of it too. Their sense of time had really been thrown out the window ever since Seungmin came home.

"Thank you, baby. I love you too," he smiled and hugged Changbin tighter.

"Let's get cleaned up, hm?"

Changbin yawned but nodded. He pushed himself to sit, still dazed, looking into the distance. He shook his head and stood up, Seungmin following suit.

When they were ready, Seungmin sat back at the table. Changbin re-filled his bowl and sat opposite to the other.

"Not gonna have any?" he questioned.

Seungmin smiled a tired smile, lids heavy:

"No, not right before bed," a yawn, "thank you, though,"

He continued watching fondly as his boyfriend ate. Hair messy, an oversized T-shirt swallowing him up.

"Come sit on my lap, baby," he leaned back opening up his lap for sitting, tapping his thighs as to summon him there.

"Hmh?" Changbin stared at him blankly.

Seungmin laughed:

"Come here."

Changbin set his bowl on the table taking the few steps it took to get to the other side, setting himself on the offered seat.

Arms were instantly around his waist, holding him tight.

"Why?"

"Keep eating, just wanted to hold you close," Seungmin rested his head on Changbin's shoulder, inhaling his scent and planting a soft kiss on his neck.

They stayed like that Changbin finishing his meal in silence. To be honest, it would've been more comfortable to just eat in his own seat. But the warmth of his boyfriend's body and the steady heaving of his chest as he was almost dozing off, made up for it. 

"Hey, hey Seungmin, love, don't fall asleep here," he maneuvered his body on the other's lap to take his face onto his palms.

"Let's go to bed," he planted a brief kiss on Seungmin's lips, the tired boy nodding weakly, easing his hold on Changbin so he could get up. 

"I'll brush my teeth and then I'll join you," Seungmin heard the older say as he face-planted the bed.

When Changbin crawled next to him, he had already fallen asleep. He wasn't awake to feel his boyfriend snuggle up to him and softly whisper:

"Happy birthday, Seungmin. Please tolerate me for the next year of your life too. I love you."


End file.
